


Coffee and laughter

by Anon2339



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dates, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon2339/pseuds/Anon2339
Summary: Allura works at a coffee shop owned by Coran (Altea's best coffee maker). Every now and again he'll stop in if only just to taste the coffee and see her smile.





	

Allura has been sitting at the front desk of the coffee shop she works at for the better part of an hour. Shiro said he would be there thirty minutes ago but there’s been no sign of him. She lets out another disappointed sigh and goes to make another coffee for someone. The ding of the front door brings her attention back to the front. In walks a tall handsome man, his left arm could probably kill a man on accident just from pure size. There’s a streak of white on his bangs while the rest is varying shades of black on his undercut.

Allura quickly finishes the drink and shoves it into the customer’s hands, belatedly realizing she forgot to ask for money. Oh well. She strips the apron off herself and flings it somewhere on the counter on her way to her boyfriend. Shiro lets out a startled gasp as Allura lifts him in a loving hug.

Shiro is set down eventually and the couple make their way to an empty table. Coran, Allura’s manager, walks over to take their order and share a laugh at Shiro’s latest story.  
An hour, two hours maybe, passes and there’s hardly a silent minute between them. Some customers stare and shush them when their laughter gets too rambunctious. They keep laughing.

The crowd starts to thin out as the sun sets over the roofs of small shops around the downtown center they’re in. Coran comes out again, wriggling his ridiculous mustache and saying something about the colors in the sky reminding him of his old home. Shiro and Allura shrug him off and stand up to say goodbye. Their kisses scare off the elder man and they chuckle at it, pink dusting both their faces.

Coffee dates are always fun between the couple, granted they’re equally long.


End file.
